<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无趣的故事 by ciciry_obelia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476666">无趣的故事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciciry_obelia/pseuds/ciciry_obelia'>ciciry_obelia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciciry_obelia/pseuds/ciciry_obelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>亚瑟·潘德拉贡（Prototype）x梅林（Camelot &amp; Co）<br/>19泳装活动立flag说我顺利抽到梅林就写所以我就写了的雷文，难道他还挺想看的。<br/>和苍银的旧剑没有任何关系的私设。所以和FGO的旧剑好像也没有什么关系了的私设。<br/>虽然是男性但是本来就是亚瑟世界线的梅林好像也和FGO没有什么关系了的私设。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin | Caster/Arthur Pendragon | Saber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>无趣的故事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　从高层阳台向下俯瞰，午夜的拉斯维加斯（暂定）灯火通明，笼罩在那层光彩与喧闹的雾影之中，所有的欢声或哀叹交织在一起，失去了一字一句的意义，只剩下纯粹的欲念的合唱。浮夸的造景探照灯冲向云层，出自幻梦的宏大建筑也被模糊了轮廓，看不真切。<br/>　　挟裹着这一整座城市的热念盘旋上升，又在荒野中突兀的环状之海冷却，这循环撞在了脸上，是似冷似热的夜风。<br/>　　亚瑟·潘德拉贡却觉得冷清。身在其中时姑且不论，从这里看去，失去了轮廓的拉斯维加斯（暂定）那么遥远，又那么单纯——那些五光十色，总归是同质的。他咬下下一口炸黄油，或许也并非如此，至少那条非法赌坊街上的小摊陈列的东西交杂的卡路里，并不让他觉得反感。酥脆的面衣在下口时裂开，不可避免地被这夜风卷走些碎屑，融化在夜色中。没有人看见，没有人知道，亚瑟也没有心情去在意这点风度。更何况，这座城市的空气已经被那些交织飞舞的金币，汗水，笑与泪占满了。<br/>　　鲜红的花瓣也夹进了这风中。<br/>　　“在生闷气吗？”<br/>　　非人的声音在身后响起，亚瑟没有回头，也不想回话，只是继续用热量塞满自己的嘴。<br/>　　-<br/>　　崔斯坦卿带着一脸幸福的笑容呼唤着人妻和白鸟倒地了。兰斯洛特卿差点就主动跪在地上开始谢罪了。阿尔托莉雅·裁定者所经营的赌场在正午上演着玩不腻的八点档圆桌相声。数学教授编写的剧本中有与夏威夷衬衫完全不相衬的残酷指控，但圆桌骑士早已习惯将那些恩恩怨怨化作谈笑，若非如此，他们就只能忙于互相谢罪，无法腾出时间来拯救人理，或是享受这假期了。<br/>　　亚瑟身缠白玫瑰的盛装，在廊柱后等待着出场的指示。<br/>　　忙于战斗的泳装剑豪们可能没有余力注意到这里，但拉斯维加斯（暂定）不仅仅是战斗的舞台，也同样是奢华的游乐场。作为赌场招牌的夏威夷衬衫骑士们被挑战者占去了时间，为此造访的女士们，或是为他们加油助威，又或是寻找着新的目标——考虑到站位，她们可不会错过这阴影中的白玫瑰。<br/>　　亚瑟挂着正符合骑士王之名的端正微笑，用简短的句子解释自己并非这里的员工，不失礼节却将女士们的邀请一一回绝。他对接待工作并不陌生，各种奇妙的特异点总是需要人手，他也曾与那位梦魔一同接下酒店服务的工作。但现在，他有先约在身。<br/>　　欢快的笑声回荡在白亚之城中。观战的女士们似乎并不在意夏威夷衬衫骑士们的人设在挑战者们毫无疑问是恶属性的计谋下崩坏，或许在他们报上夏威夷衬衫骑士之名时那些人设已经所剩无几了。身着轻装的绘师剑客和迦勒底的伙伴一起跟随狮子王被转移到了室外，没有观众与喝彩的最终的御前胜负的舞台。而被留下的员工则受到了一拥而上的观众们的热烈慰问。真不愧是兰斯洛特大人，面对自己的过去痛苦挣扎的面容也如此迷人。崔斯坦大人就连倒下时吟唱的诗句也如此优雅，内容却让人忍俊不禁。<br/>　　“啊啊，即使是如此闹剧，能够博取女士您一笑，也算是不愧对夏威夷衬衫骑士之名了。”<br/>　　亚瑟听到了兰斯洛特卿在慌张地试图安抚后辈的间隙，居然仍抽出空来向观众们致谢的优美嗓音。这种不吸取教训的地方——或是能够一笑置之的态度，也是这夏日的幻影之城的赐物吧。<br/>　　任务已经完成，亚瑟也并不想打扰他们——这里的圆桌骑士们，与客人们谈笑着一同不断重温这闹剧带来的快乐。他收起圣剑，准备抽身。<br/>　　-<br/>　　“啊啊，高文大人与那位异世界的王的战斗也无比精彩。但是……是呢，放在崔斯坦大人和兰斯洛特大人之后……”<br/>　　“放在‘人妻真棒白鸟我菜！’和‘加雷斯你难道在哭吗……！’之后看感觉可没劲了对吧，高文无聊大猩猩~”<br/>　　“……莫德雷德卿，请注意你的发言。即使是来自异世界的存在——即使没有美妙的兔女郎泳装的身姿，那位也是王。我不能在面对王的时候上演他们两位那种失礼的……”<br/>　　“哥哥您真的觉得这段话没有问题吗？”<br/>　　“不动声色地追加了对王超失礼的发言并黑枪了同僚！不愧是高文卿，绝不会真正轻易放手抛弃夏威夷衬衫骑士的幽默要素……！”<br/>　　“就算稍微有些无聊也是欣赏到了有着美丽姿态的骑士们的对决，我们很高兴！”<br/>　　-<br/>　　或许和“人妻真棒白鸟我菜”或“加雷斯你难道在哭吗……！”比，“圣剑的加护”确实无聊了一些，缺乏一些戏剧性，不怎么能体现拉斯维加斯（暂定）要素。二月的白色盛装在夏威夷衬衫骑士的包围下也死板了些，在这盛夏的日光直射下，看来或许是有几分燥热吧。女怪盗、北欧女神的登场与加雷斯的演出都写在数学教授的剧本里，亚瑟的现身也同样如此。——但剧本里当然没有具体提到夏威夷衬衫骑士的反应，他们只是天生——或是因为那套衣装而后天——有着把话接向最有趣的方向的素质（素质？）。<br/>　　既然崔斯坦卿不介意被人用人妻话题正面上（不如说他还道谢了），兰斯洛特卿不介意被无关人士指着鼻子控诉生前的回忆（？），在让人迷失的夏天的拉斯维加斯（暂定）里，一切矛盾都化作货币流通间伴随的小打小闹，那亚瑟——也许也不该仅仅是被说了“无聊”就觉得不满。<br/>　　他被说过的可不止这些，比如不懂人心，或者其他的什么。相比之下，不过是“无聊”而已。<br/>　　亚瑟咬下一口卡路里。被塞满的脸颊微鼓，也是因为这些美妙的食物吧。<br/>　　“油炸黄油？卡路里叠加而生的暴力——正所谓人类对美食的欲望的体现。嗯，嗯，越是将其看作不被允许的诱惑，在这种禁锢中，享受卡路里所带来的奖励感就越是甜美。那么，人类究竟是能坦率地享受这些，或是沉溺进放纵与自我惩罚间的循环……又或是疏离于这份诱惑之外呢？来来，亚瑟，也分我一块吧？”<br/>　　“你尝不出味道吧，梅林。”<br/>　　花之魔术师在亚瑟的身旁站定，眯着眼睛笑了。<br/>　　“进食有着远不止于分辨口味的意义，对呢……就当作这是我享受拉斯维加斯的仪式吧。其实，我已经尝试过了苹果糖、巧克力香蕉、还有混进了些魔术材料的小摊炒面……没有味道令人遗憾，但这也同样有趣。那么……油炸黄油1/1。谢谢咯~”<br/>　　一块食物被从手中的纸袋中抽走了。亚瑟没有同意过，但也没有阻止那只手。<br/>　　“嗯，美味。”<br/>　　“明明尝不出来……”<br/>　　“是呀。但是，亚瑟不也在吃吗？所以，在这里说我也是在进食，品尝美味——从两种意思上来说，都是没错的。”<br/>　　亚瑟被噎住了。当然，比这更危险的食物他也时常入口。<br/>　　“……请不要把我的食欲当作代餐……被这样盯着看，我也难以下口了。”沉默许久后，亚瑟挤出了这样的回答，并提起脚边另一个纸袋，掏出了洋葱圈，继续吃了起来。这不是他第一次作出这样的回答，他也早已习惯在这种令人害羞的视线中继续吃他想吃的东西了——即使上一次似乎已经是很久，很久以前，在另一个世界里的事了。将食物送进口中总是比吐露言语更轻松一些。<br/>　　张嘴，咀嚼，吞咽。单纯的动作。梅林只是在一旁看着他笑。以魔力维持肉体的从者仍然保留着作为人类时的习惯，以梦为食的妖精，也会有这样的习惯吗？<br/>　　-<br/>　　幼年的亚瑟喜欢吃东西。不被温暖海风眷顾的不列颠的饮食文化称不上丰富，但能够从食物中摄取的仍然不仅仅是必要的营养与能量——或许这同样是一种能量。能够支撑一天的旅途与修行，让脸上挂上笑容的能量。他自知自己的吃相或许与不列颠未来的王有些不相衬，即使他不会怠慢使用刀叉的礼仪课程，但桌边堆起的成山的，让侍从也赶不上更换的空碟，即使是在旅途中的乡间小店，也足以引人注目了。<br/>　　或许是因此，他才无法在梅林的视线中坦然地进餐。<br/>　　“不用介意我，亚瑟。”花之魔术师笑着说，他不曾将那些食物放进口中。“我也不过是在进食罢了。不浪费一丁点食物，能够将其全部美味地收入腹中，为未来积攒养分，这是很不错的事。而能够如此幸福地进食的亚瑟——这种幸福感对我来说也是让人满足的美味，要比喻的话，就像你手中那块圆面包一样，微甜，充实……哈哈，这就算不上是比喻了呢。”<br/>　　又或许这与礼节无关，谁能在那视线中平然以待呢——亚瑟曾经也这样想过。但他最终习惯了，正如他本人所说，梅林只不过是在与他同席进餐罢了。即使食物有些许不同，那些支撑这段旅途的能量，让脸上挂上笑容的能量，或许还有一些玩心，亚瑟并非仅仅将进食当作维持生命的必要行为，他又怎么会以此来阻止梅林呢。<br/>　　-<br/>　　“拉斯维加斯可真是不错呀。”<br/>　　梅林终于移开了视线。他面向满目辉煌的灯火，仍带着相似的笑容：“为这不确定的胜利竞争，紧绷的头脑，这种兴奋与战栗弥漫在空气中，鲜明又纯粹，在一瞬间爆发，又激起连绵不绝的连锁反应。如同醇香的美酒——令人着迷。”<br/>　　“很美味吗？”<br/>　　“当然。”<br/>　　即使那不仅是满足感。破灭的号哭与绝望，一掷千金的空虚，无处可去的怒火。梅林的回答中也包括这这些吗？<br/>　　“但这也没能满足吗。”<br/>　　“呼呼……我偶尔也会想要放肆一下，毕竟我可是来度假的呀。正因为在平日节制自身，专心投身于拯救人理的工作，到了热闹的节庆时就会想要不管不顾，暴饮暴食到满足为止，尝遍每个露天小摊——人类就是这样的存在。况且，美酒也需要配些点心，在这刺激与颤栗之中……一点点来自于卡路里的满足感，恰到好处地安稳。当然也不止如此，热血沸腾的战斗也好，可爱的泳衣女孩们也好——每一样都如此有趣。我可是很贪心的。”<br/>　　“所以，你才建立了这座拉斯维加斯。”<br/>　　“这是在说什么事呢，我可就听不太明白了，亚瑟。”<br/>　　可疑。但亚瑟无心追问，没有人会比他更清楚想要从不愿开口的梅林口中听到真相的难度。或许这背后隐瞒了什么，又或许这只是他一时兴起的玩心。不论是哪种，这都是正奋力试图追寻这一特异点的真相，为了修复人理而奋战着的少女Master的工作——而不是他的。即使作为从者出手相助，会去完成属于这个世界的故事的，终究不是亚瑟。<br/>　　会享受这灯火，这热意，这梦幻之城的盛夏的，也同样不是。<br/>　　梅林看着这故事。不论是泳装剑豪让人热血沸腾的决斗，还是夏威夷衬衫的闹剧。他注视着，享受着，也亲身参与着。他说他享受着泳装女孩们的魅力与御前胜负的魄力，他说拉斯维加斯（暂定）有趣，他爱着全身心投入享受着这一短暂假期的人们，或许不只是光鲜之处。那么，他也会觉得——<br/>　　亚瑟咀嚼着洋葱圈。他尝不出味道——与梅林不同，他只是无心品味。这能算是在享受美食，享受幸福感和满足感吗？这真的能够成为能量吗？<br/>　　并未享受的人，很无聊吗？<br/>　　-<br/>　　“亚瑟觉得无聊了吗？”<br/>　　亚瑟愣住了，捏着半截洋葱圈的手停在空中，又缓缓落下，将食物收回纸袋中。他没有将问题问出口，得到的也不是那个问题的回答。拉斯维加斯（暂定）的灯火映在凌晨的云影之下，也映在梅林的脸侧与发梢，模糊了轮廓，看不真切。<br/>　　“……像是Master那样的，尚未结束的故事的参与者，大概不会觉得无聊吧。”<br/>　　他的回答也并非那问题的答案。<br/>　　-<br/>　　拉斯维加斯（暂定）在消散。从边缘开始崩解，逐渐还原为魔力的碎片。梦幻之城的故事在走向终结，城内人们的兴致却像是要抓住夏天的尾巴一样，愈发高涨了。矗立在这里的姬路城（？）、金字塔（？）与白亚之城（？）仍在迎接着络绎不绝的访客，丝毫看不出在几日后就会结束营业，消失于这篇大地，留下白纸化的世界。仿佛还要再奋斗上一年，明年夏天再来个惊喜大复活一般。<br/>　　但是那座白亚之城早已不在了。<br/>　　故事早已结束了。<br/>　　<br/>　　END<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>